Halloween
by sparklygirl22
Summary: Yuki and the gang go to a Halloween Party at they're high school. Slight Yuki X Machi READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**The Costumes **_

Yuki walked into the living room after a long day at school. After setting down his bag, he walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Miss Honda?" He said.

"In here Yuki!"

He walked toward the dinning room, and almost fainted.

"Miss Honda! What are you wearing?"

She was wearing the French Maid outfit Shigure had gotten her for white day.

She looked confused.

"A costume."

"I know that! But,but why!" Yuki was now hyperventilating.

"Don't you remember? We're going to a Halloween Party tonight. After all it is Halloween."

'_Oh so thats why Kakeru was skipping down the halls to day...'_

"Kyo and Shigure are putting their costumes on, hurry and put yours on Yuki! Its in your room."

Yuki sighed and walked slowly up the stairs and into his room, where he almost fainted *again*

On his bed was frilly red Saloon Girl dress with a equally frilly fan.

He walked toward it slowly, hoping it wouldn't jump up and slit his throat.

'_must be a mistake, Miss Honda must have been confused...' _

But no, on the skirt was a little note on light pink paper.

**Yuki,**

Hope you enjoy this lovely costume I hand made.

See you tonight little Brother. Cheers!

Your loving Brother,

Ayame

Yuki's eyes turned to slits. He was going to throw this frilly 'thing' out the window, when he stopped and thought of how happy it would make Miss Honda if he wore it.

He sighed, '_guess I'll put it on...'_

Tohru sat on the couch worrying over Yuki who had been in his room for a hour.

'_hope he's okay.....'_

At that moment Kyo walked in from the bathroom.

"Kyo! Don't you look handsome."

"Nggh...."

He was wearing a black cape and a puffy white shirt, with black skinny pants and in his mouth where a pair of fake vampire fangs.

"Of course Pretty Kyo looks handsome, Aya knows his stuff." Shigure said as he walked out from the hallway. He was in a white doctors suit.

"Oh my gosh! Your a doctor Shigure?" Tohru said jumping up from the couch.

"Hmmm....." He was looking her up and down, he loved her as a French Maid.

"Your sick!" Kyo tried to scream,but due to his fangs it came out as,

"Nerrsic!"

"Hmm...no I'm Hatori!"

"OK, we'll go as soon as Yuki gets down....hope he's alright." Tohru said with a frown.

They heard a rustling down the stairs and all turned to look as Yuki descended in all his....'lady like glory'

Shigure had huge glinting anime eyes, Kyo hand over mouth trying not to laugh, and Tohru just stood there shocked.

Yuki had on a pair of hooker boots, black fishnet stoking, a red low cut Saloon Girl dress and a large fan red frilly fan in his hair.

"You're wonderful Yuki! Just wait until all your school chums see you!" Shigure sang.

"What-" Yuki began.

"The party is at your school, filled to the brim with, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!"

Yuki anime sweat dropped.

Kyo couldn't hold it any longer, spit out his fangs and screamed.

"YOU'RE A FRICKING GIRL!"

Yuki gave him the death glare.

"Let's just go..."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH!

Chapter 2

**the Party**

They entered the Gym and were immediately surrounded by adoring Yuki Fan Club girls.

"Prince Yuki you look amazing!"

"Prince Yuki! AHHHHHHH!"

"Prince Yuki I would DIE for YOU!"

After escaping from their evil hands Yuki moved over to the snack table were he could see the Party guests. He saw Kisa dressed as little Bo Peep with a frowning Hiro dressed as a sheep behind her.

A screaming Kyo being chased by a Kagura who was dressed like a Devil.

And a rather disgruntled Hatori in the corner talking to a hyper Shigure.

"Oh Hari I'm you see? See that girl? Wonder if she's in High School...."

"Whah LOOK OUT!"

Yuki was not paying any mind to what was happening around him and was hit hard in the side and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry Miss.....wait, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up, it was Kakeru Manabe in a black Power Rangers outfit.

"Like my costume got it at a place down town."

Yuki nodded and slowly got up, fearing he broke something.

"Whoa Yun Yun you make a quite a pretty lady."

Yuki gave him the Death Glare.

"Yuki!" A bouncing Momiji followed by a smiling Haru came up to them.

"Momij," Yuki asked "What are you and Haru suppose to be?"

"Yun Yun! Don't you have a TV?"

"What?"

"Thats right Yuki! I'm Robin and Haru's Batman!"

"Oh, I see....."

"Yuki....." Said Haru moving close to him and looking him up and down a weird look in his eyes.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hello Haru..."

"Little Brother!"

Yuki froze and turned slowly around. Ayame stood dressed in the red and gold trimmed robe of a Emperor. He grasped Yuki's arm in a death like hold.

"I knew that would look perfect on you Yuki, now, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing Brother! Go away!"

"Why Yun Yun?" Wailed Kakeru.

"Yeah Yuki don't be mean to him!" Momiji frowned.

Haru latched on to Yuki's other arm.

"Haru get off! Why are you holding on to me?"

"KYO KYO COME BACK!!! LOVER!!" Kagura raced toward them.

Yuki looked down, Kyo was hiding under the table.

"Kyo! Yuki! Move!" Momiji cried.

Yuki was unable to move as the Devil Kagura came closer and closer,

then everything went black....


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH!!

Chapter 3

**The Kiss of Life**

Yuki slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a angel. It was very beautiful with wide frighted eyes and wearing all white with a pair of white wings on her back.

"I'm I dead?" Yuki whispered.

The angel so beautiful spoke,

"Little brother your alive!"

Yuki's eyes popped open and he felt a searing pain in his head.

The beautiful angel now came into focus, it was his brother. Ayame threw his arms around Yuki, making him wince.

"Yuki I was so scared! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Ayame, leave him alone, he's suffered enough." It was Hatori who was gazing down at him. Shigure mimicking his every move. A concerned Tohru was looking from afar.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Momiji walked up, with a very concerned Haru.

"Kagura ran into you Yuki! We thought you were dead!" Momiji whined.

"Then Kakeru came over and gave you the Kiss of Life!" Kisa whispered.

"The Kiss of, what?"

"The Kiss of Life little Brother! He tripped and Kissed you and you woke up!" Ayame smiled.

"Are you two going to get married?" Kisa said softly.

Hatori dressed in a suit chuckled.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"No...."

Kakeru came up looking surprised.

"Hey Yun Yun! Whats up?"

"Whats up?! You kissed me!"

"Now you two are gonna get married." Kisa said.

"No were not Kisa." Yuki said flushed.

"Yun Yun!" Kakeru wailed "Was I just a meaningless fling? Like a old bottle of milk you throw away? Didn't we have anything special?I thought we were special!"

"What the hell are you talking about! We had nothing! Your not making sense!"

"What's going on?" Machi walked in, dressed as a witch.

"Oh Machi! Me and Yun Yun are getting married!"

Machi walked away.

"No Machi! Wait he's lying!" Yuki screamed reaching toward her. Ayame pulled him back grinning.

"Come now, I'll make your wedding dress."

"NO NO!" Yuki screamed.

"Don't worry we'll protect you!" Momiji said, making a dashing pose and chanting DO DA DO DO BATMAN!

Yuki broke away from them, raced out the door and tripped on his heels.

"Okay?" Machi was leaning against the wall.

He nodded. She pulled him up. His face inches from hers.

She blushed, "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween."

Yuki sighed.

"Happy Halloween."

THE END

YAYAYAY! ITS COMPLETE! WOOP!


End file.
